power rangers Loan star force
by LuckyDucky546
Summary: This is my own power ranger season with my own, made up characters. Paul, the commander get's attacked by one of Omega's villains, which he thought he'd seen the last of. He assembles a new team of rangers to help fight the battle he never finished.
1. authers note

_**A/N: Hey Y'all, I had this story idea in my head for awhile now so I finally decided to write it. I am a huge power ranger geek and I am 16! I know I am a loser :P. In this story I've made up my own characters. I would appreciate it if you suggest some other characters of your own and I will try to incorperate as much as I can in this story. So, I don't own power rangers but I do own these characters. I don't really have a name yet for these power rangers if you have any suggestions please review.**_

**Character list:**

**Power ranger guys:**

** Name: James**

**Age:18**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Ranger color: Red**

**skin tone: Tan**

**Hair: Long, brown dreads.**

**Attitude: At the beginning he is a bit cocky and bossy but is nice to people, when he wants to be.**

**Closest Friend: Jayden **

**Spirit Animal: Mighty Lion**

**Main Weapon: Lightning spear.**

**Power: Fire Power.**

**Background: James grew up in a big, rich, perfect house and is an only child. He was very popular at his old school, but recently his parents forced him to move from his mansion-like house in California to a smaller house in Texas, which he doesn't like at all in the beginning.**

** Name: Jayden**

**Nic name: Jay**

**age: 18**

**Eye color: Green**

**Ranger color: Green**

**Skin tone: Caucasian**

**Hair: Short, spiky, brown hair**

**Attitude: Usually stays calm in rough situations and is known as the "class clown" He is always making people laugh.**

**Closest Friend: James**

**Spirit animal: Scorpion**

**Main Weapon: Venomous Harpoon**

**Power: is able to controle nature and animals with his mind.**

**Background: Jayden was born and raised in Texas on a Farm. He knows everything there is to know about animals. His mom died when he was 10 in a car crash so ever since he's been helping his dad around the farm.**

** Name: Sam**

**Nic Name: Sammy**

**age: 17**

**eye color: Hazel**

**Ranger color: black**

**Skin tone: pale with freckles**

**hair: has short, red/orange hair. (Yes he's a ginger tehehe)**

**Attitude: Sam is a very smart guy and is also a gentleman.**

**Closest friend: He get's along better with the girl rangers especially Daphne.**

**spirit animal: Jaguar**

**Main weapon: Tornado blaster**

**Power: he can read minds and is telekinetic.**

**Background: Sam is the youngest of the guy power rangers but is the smartest. He was so smart infact that he skipped a grade and was able to graduate eailer then everyone else. He uses his spare time making his own inventions.**

**Girl power rangers****:**

** Name: Annabelle**

**Nic name: Bell/ Bella**

**age: 17**

**eye color: blue**

**Ranger color: blue**

**skin: caucasian with a scar above her eyebrow.**

**hair: long, flowing brown hair that reaches almost to her waist.**

**Attitude: she is very shy and usually keeps to herself and doesn't trust people easily.**

**Closest friend: Molly**

**Spirit animal: Horse**

**Main weapon: Stinging bow and arrow.**

**power: water powers.**

**background: Bell was in and out of foster care since she was a baby. She never did know he real parents and didn't stay with one family longer then two years. When she was 15 she got adopted by a single woman named Monica. She didn't have a very good life with her. Monica is an alcaholic who abuses Bell. When she turned 17 she made a plan to run away from home and she ended up going to Texas, where she lives alone in an apartment and has a job as a waitress to pay the rent. She finds it hard to know who to trust.**

** Name: Daphne**

**nic name: Daph/ Dee**

**age:17**

**eye color: blue**

**ranger color: pink**

**hair: short blonde hair to her shoulders that is usually put up in two cute piggy tails.**

**attitude: She is very cheerful and preppy. She is always happy, smiling, and giggly She is the youngest of them all. She is very girly and sometimes appears to be ditsy but is smarty then she appares to be.**

**closest friend: Sam**

**Spirit animal: Pink flamingo**

**main weapon: Dizzy wand.**

**power: weather powers.**

**Background: Daphne is very popular at school. She lived in Texas most of her life and always dreams of becoming a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader. She is head cheerleader at her school and lives with her two parents who spoil her rotten.**

** Name: Molly**

**Age: 17**

**Eye color: brown**

**Ranger color: Yellow**

**Hair: shoulder length black hair that is usually up in a neat pony tail.**

**Attitude: She is a tomboy and is sometimes rude to people but most of the time she is nice and is a good listener.**

**closest friend: Bell**

**Spirit animal: Cheetah**

**main weapon: sun beam blaster**

**power: light and speed.**

**Background: Molly is a very sporty girl and is the captain of her soccer team in Japan. She has been sent to live with her aunt and uncle so she can train to be a pro soccer player.**

**Commander:**

**Name: Paul**

**age:50**

**uniform: he wears a green army looking uniform.**

**skin: He is caucasian with a huge scar of stitched going diagonal down his face.**

**Baclground: When he was younger he used to be a power ranger. He has great friends and also had a girlfriend, Valarie, who was the pink ranger. \when he and his team were almost nearing the end of the battle, he was badly defeated by the main villian, Omega. He blacked out for a while and when he woke up in the hospital he knew he had let his team down. He never saw the rest of the rangers, including Valarie, since. And he never had an incounter with Omega or any of his monsters ever since then. But after over 30 years he gets in an incounter with Omega again. He assembles a group of new rangers to help him fight the battle he never got to finish.**

**Villians:**

**Omega: Main villain. He is the brains of the whole operation and uses his insane brain to create and use his evil powers to brainwash people into becoming one of his minions. His main goal is to destroy Paul and finally defeat him and his rangers once and for all and take over the world.**

**Description: Omega is a very tall man. He has very long, stringy hair that hangs and hides half of his face. He has red, glowing eyes and a black eye wask. He wears a long, black leather coat that reaches the ground and black leather, permanent black pants and black steal toe boots. He has pasty white skin and has two large horns that come out of his head.**

**Nark: He is one of Omega's main minions. He will do anything for his master at any cost. **

**Description: Nark has a bald head with multiple mini horns covering his head. He wears a heavy armre shoulders with long spikes sticking out of it. He has a red and black mask that in melted into his face and covers only half of his face and has pointy ears. He wears black leather pants and black boots. he also has pure black lips.**

**Iris: She is another one of Omega's main minions. She was thought to believe that her world revolves around Omega. She tries her hardest to impress him and does everything for him but he doesn't really notice her much. She is usually seen bickering with Nark. She wears a short red dress that ends abit above her knee with red tights underneath. She also wears a black eye mask**

**The Robo-Ninja's: These are known as the "easy" monsters. They all look the same and multiply. They are usually the ones to fight the rangers to "warm them up"**

**Description: they are all dressed in all black ninja costumes with red blinking eyes.**

**Please review if you have any suggestions for more characters. Of corse I have more characters but these are the main ones. There are plenty other villians. Please don't hesitate to suggest any people/villians.**


	2. return of Omega

Okay, so I posted the info on the main characters so I better get to the story eh? haha. I am not from texas BTW so I don't know a lot about it. besides it was the first place to come in my mind to use. I am sorry for any spelling errors because I don't have spell check on this computer. I am not on Wikipedia because it doesn't work on this computer. I will try my best to fix it up.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

Today seemed like just any ordinary day for Paul Smith. He isn't just any ordinary man though. Atleast he didn't feel like one. Everywhere he went people gave him the weirdest looks. He knew the reason why, it was because of the hideous scar on his face. But he doesn't like to think or talk about it, it brang back too many bad memories. But that was such a long time ago that he just doesn't bring it up anymore. He was just greatful that, that battle is all done and over with...as so he thought.

The best thing to happen in his life after that was that he had became rich by winning a lot of lotterys. He now lives in a huge mansion with his own buttler. He lives there alone so he does get lonely. But enough with that.

He was now on his way home from what seemed like a regular day at a grocery store. He had just walked out of the door and into the parking lot to where his car was. He went to get out his keys when he heard a weird ticking noise. He looked around and before he knew it he was on the ground after a huge explosion from his car. He was nearly unconsious, before he blacked out he looked up to see that his car was up in flames and he saw a very weird and scary looking man walking away and heard a faint laugh before his eyes shot up in his head and he was knocked cold on the concret.

As soon as his eyes closed everyone started screaming and running in fear except for a young man who rushed to his side. He knelt down next to him on the cold ground and checked his pulse and shook him.

"Dude, are you okay? Speak to me, hello?" He quickly rambled into his pockets for his cell phone and diled 911. Not long after the ambulance came to the scene and drove him off to the nearest hospital.

...

Meanwhile in the underworld...

A big, nine foot man stood infront of a large cristle ball in the middle of the rocky, cave room with an evil smirk on his face as he watched the scene infront of him. He looked up and sae that one of his Minions had entered the room out of breath.

"Sir, you will be so proud of me." Nark said as he rushed in.

Omega nodded slowly and spoke in a very deep voice "I am. Finally you've done something right. I can't believe Paul is still alive after all of these years. I thought I had already defeated him ages ago. Well, I guess the fun isn't over. I know he already defeated most of my older minions in the past but atleast I have my newer ones, like you. I will like to see you and the others fight like you've never faught before. It wouldn't take long becuase it is just him without a team of youngsters that call themselves heros." He finished with a sigh.

"Yes sir, I will not let you down. I will fight my hardest." Nark said.

"Alright. Now, let's create some new monsters shall we?" Omega said before he and Nark walked away into a different room.

...

The next day with Paul

Paul was released from the hospital with very little bad injuries. The worst he got was another scar from the burn he got from the explosion.

Paul was lying in his bed before he rang a bell. Before he knew it his butler, and closest thing to a friend, Charles walked into his room.

"How may I help you today sir?" Charles asked in the politest tone you could imagine.

"Please, no need to be so formal Charlie. But I would like a cup of coffee." He said as nicely as he could.

"Alrighty then. Coming up sir...I mean Paul." Charles said before turning to walk out then turned back to look at Paul once more. "May I ask what the explosion was all about?" He asked.

Paul sighed before replying "I'm not really sure but I am pretty sure I saw someone before I blacked out. The man looked like a monster of some sort."

"Monster? Paul there is no such thing. You are exaggerating just a little."

"No, actually there is real monsters. I have faught with so many back in the day." Paul said.

"Oh...is this about the Power Ranger thing?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. I forgot I told you about that."

"It was the first thing you told me about at my first day on the job."

"Oh right But I don't know how or why this could be possible but I think it might of been one of Omega's minions. I have a strong feeling." Paul explained.

"Oh. Well what are you going to do about it if that is true?" Charles asked.

"I have no idea. I mean, I am in no shape or age to fight him myself."

"Well then maybe you'll have to find a new group of rangers to fight for you." Charles said jokingly.

Paul looked up at him with a shocked face "You know what, that isn't such a bad idea but it takes a lot of work. It is hard to find the right people."

"I was joking but maybe I am right. But how could you find a group of special people in Texas? It seems very impossible."

"Yeah...that's true." Paul said.

...

The next day Paul woke up to find charles in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning Charles." Paul said.

"Good morning sir, I made breakfast."

"Nah, that's fine, I'm not really hungry." Paul said.

"What's on your mind Paul?" Charles asked concerned.

"It's just the event that happened yesterday." Paul explained

"Oh, well do you want to talk about it more?"

"I would."

"Well then take a seat." Charles said, gesturing to the kitchen table.

They got into a big disscussion about the power rangers back in paul's day.

"I was so sure that I would never have another incounter with Omega and his villians ever again. Now that I know he is back I don't know how I am going to fix things." Paul said in the middle of their disscussion.

"What about the idea about the new power rangers?" Charles asked.

"That's what I was thinking about. It seems impossible to find the right people just in texas. I know that Texas is huge and there are a lot of people. I don't know what to do to find them."

"So, how do you know who the right people are?" Charles asked.

There was a long pause on Paul's half of the convosation as he was thinking hard and then his eyes shot opened more "I know just the way." Paul said after the moment of silence as he walked out of the kitchen."

"Where are you going Sir?" Charles asked as he followed behind paul.

"There is a room in this house that I didn't tell you about and I think I should show it to you." Paul said as he walked to one of the many elevators in the house and they both stepped in and waited for the door to close.

"Where are we going?" Charles asked as he watched Paul Carefully.

"Just watch." He said before he pulled back a piece of metal on the button pannel and behind it was another button with the letters PR on it.

"I never saw that button before." Charles thought out loud.

"I know." Paul said before putting his thumb on the button that glowed red and then the elevator started moving.

Charles fell silent as they continued to move. When the elevator stopped, Charles couldn't believe his eyes. The were now standing in a red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and black room. It had a lot of monitors on the walls and a big table in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" Charles asked.

"This my friend is the Loan Star force headquarters." Paul said proudly.

"What is Loan Star Force?" Charles asked.

"Power rangers Loan star Force is what our team was called. Loan star is the name of the star on the Texas flag." Paul explained.

"Ah, I see. And what are we doing in here?" Charles asked.

"We are here to get a certain device." Paul said before walking over to a long, metal cupboard that was mounted on the wall. Paul laid his right hand on a light blue circle pannel which looked to be scanning paul's hand. It blinked before the cupboard doors opened up revealing a lot of cool looking devices and weopans. Paul tooked a rectangular metal box with six little lights on the front with a small antenna with a red, glass ball at the end.

"What is that thing?" Charles asked.

"This is going to be very useful to me because it will help me find the right people to be rangers, it is how I got picked."

"How does it work?" Charles asked.

"Well, if a certain person walks by or is standing next to it and it lights up, it means that they have something in them that gives them the potential to be a power ranger." Paul explained as well as he could.

"That is a very unique electronic." Charles said.

"Yeah I know, my old commander when I was a power ranger invented it so he could find the right people to be rangers.

"So is this how you are going to track them down?" Charles asked.

"No...it is how WE are going to track them down." Paul said with a small smile.

Charles was shocked "We? No sir wouldn't know what to do with all of this."

"All you have to do is make sure that the rangers get what they need. You can be their butler aswell...if you'd like."

"I wouldn't mind. I better get paid extra for this." Charles joked.

"No problem Charlie anything for your help."

"Okay so we will start searching tomorrow. We will have to look everywhere in Texas. Here in Dallas and any other cities in Texas. It will take a lot of work but it has to be done if I want Omega deafeted before it gets too late." Paul said.

"No problem...we will start early."

...

Okay, so I know it isn't that good yet but don't worry it will get better. I will post the next chapter soon...depends on how you guys react to it. It is just getting started. I hope you will review and tell me what you think.


End file.
